Slice of Life/Gallery
Prologue Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda opens scrapbook S5E9.png Photo of Cranky and Matilda at Manehattan S5E9.png|Cranky and Matilda in Manehattan. Photo of Cranky and Matilda with their drinks S5E9.png Photo of Cranky at Twilight's coronation S5E9.png|Cranky at Twilight's coronation. Matilda putting glue on the page of the scrapbook S5E9.png|Please don't make us remember when that happened Matilda pasting wedding invitation on the scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda pastes wedding invitation on scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda sees Cranky putting down a sack of fruits S5E9.png|"I'll never understand the ponies in this town!" Cranky closes the door S5E9.png|Slamming the door. Cranky "and lookin' at me funny!" S5E9.png|"Everywhere I went, they were all gussied up and lookin' at me funny! Kept asking if I was "nervous"!" Matilda "Did they forget the wedding is tomorrow?" S5E9.png|"Did they forget the wedding is tomorrow?" Cranky "they're just as excited for us to be married as I am" S5E9.png|"Oh, maybe they're just as excited for us to be married as I am." Cranky and Matilda rubbing on each other's faces S5E9.png|Aw... Matilda "awfully silly" S5E9.png|"Well, they're going to feel awfully silly..." Matilda "they've got the wrong date" S5E9.png|"...when they realize they've got the wrong date." Matilda shocked S5E9.png|Wait whaaa??? Matilda "The invitations are wrong!" S5E9.png|"The invitations are wrong!" Matilda pointing at the wedding invitation on the scrapbook S5E9.png|"This says the wedding is today!" Cranky "But I got such a good deal on them" S5E9.png|"But I got such a good deal on them..." Matilda "Everypony in town got these!" S5E9.png|"Everypony in town got these!" Matilda "The princesses have even RSVP'd!" S5E9.png|"The princesses have even RSVP'd!" Cranky "I told you we should have eloped!" S5E9.png|"I told you we should have eloped!" Matilda "Oh, dear" S5E9.png|"Oh, dear." Matilda "The caterer" S5E9.png|"The caterer..." Matilda "the flowers" S5E9.png|"...the flowers..." Matilda "the musicians!" S5E9.png|"...the musicians!" Matilda "We've got to move it all to today!" S5E9.png|"We've got to move it all to today!" Cranky "What?" S5E9.png|"What?!" Matilda runs S5E9.png|"Where's my wedding planner?!" Cranky looking at the scrapbook angrily S5E9.png Cranky pouts angrily S5E9.png|You won't like Cranky when he's angry... Cranky "with the wrong date!" S5E9.png|"You told me you could do it for half what the others charged, and then you sent the invitations to everypony in town with the wrong date!" Cranky snorts S5E9.png|Cranky is not a happy donkey. Derpy staring S5E9.png|And thus the line between fanfiction and regular fiction started to dissipate. Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png|"Muffin?" Derpy and the Doctor Sea Swirl sees Twilight running S5E9.png|Why is Twilight in such a hurry? Ponies at lunch S5E9.png|The one and only Bulk Biceps is back in town! Derpy "I really messed up on those invitations!" S5E9.png|"I really messed up on those invitations!" Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png|"I feel just awful, Doc!" Savoir Fare "why I never got mine!" S5E9.png|"Hmph! Perhaps that explains why I never got mine!" Derpy "I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap" S5E9.png|"I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap..." Derpy "hiring somepony with no experience" S5E9.png|"...but that meant hiring somepony with no experience using a printing press." Featherweight printing newspapers S5E9.png|Never send a foal to do a stallion's job. Printing machine breaks down S5E9.png|Uh-oh! Featherweight gets covered by ink S5E9.png|Where's Diamond Tiara when you need her? Derpy "go back in time and fix all this" S5E9.png|"Oh, I wish there was a way I could go back in time and fix all this." Dr. Hooves drinking S5E9.png|Is this a reference to Portal or Doctor Whooves Adventures? Dr. Hooves thinking S5E9.png Dr. Hooves enters his lab S5E9.png|Trotting like an professional. Derpy enters Dr. Hooves's lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I was working off a cutting-edge theory" S5E9.png|"I was working off a cutting-edge theory..." Dr. Hooves pulls the lever S5E9.png|"...of making time come forward..." Dr. Hooves "to you" S5E9.png|"...to you!" Dr. Hooves sees Derpy above S5E9.png|Where did she go? Derpy playing around S5E9.png|Derpy flying a plane (or not) Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png|Decades – centuries, really – of research and experimentation, and I nearly had it cracked! Dr. Hooves "Turns out there's a magic spell for it" S5E9.png|"Turns out there's a magic spell for it." Dr. Hooves hears electrical sound S5E9.png Derpy touching a plasma ball in Dr. Hooves' lab S5E9.png|Derpy discovers the plasma ball Derpy become straight-maned S5E9.png|Derpy's version of Pinkamena. Dr. Hooves "there are so many things" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "where science and mathematics are the real magic!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves hears Derpy S5E9.png Derpy looks at flameless fireworks S5E9.png|Ooh, cool. Dr. Hooves "I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite" S5E9.png|"I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite." Derpy "How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" S5E9.png|"How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" Dr. Hooves "I've been studying science my whole life" S5E9.png|"I've been studying science my whole life." Dr. Hooves "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal" S5E9.png|"Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal..." Dr. Hooves "for ways to make sense of the world around me" S5E9.png|"...I've been looking for ways to make sense of the world around me." Dr. Hooves "we never thought possible!" S5E9.png|"Science provides explanations of things we never thought possible!" Dr. Hooves realizes something S5E9.png|Wait, I'm realizing something... Dr. Hooves "why did we come here again?" S5E9.png|"Now, why did we come here again?" Derpy shakes her head S5E9.png|What? Oh, right. Derpy puts hoof on her face S5E9.png|Facehoof! Derpy "Because I accidentally sent out invitations" S5E9.png|I accidentally sent Cranky and Matilda's invitations... Derpy "instead of tomorrow's!" S5E9.png|...with today's date instead of tomorrow. Derpy scrunchy face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shakes his head S5E9.png|Great, withering stallions! Dr. Hooves "I completely forgot!" S5E9.png|We must find a way to fix this problem. Dr. Hooves "And I still need to get my suit tailored!" S5E9.png|PRONTO! Derpy sees Dr. Hooves running S5E9.png|A lot of running is still involved. The Doctor meets the Dude Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Dr. Hooves knocking on Rarity's door S5E9.png Dr. Hooves frustrated S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png|At this point, every fanboy in the world never stopped squealing with delight for the remainder of the episode. Dr. Hooves trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves still trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking directly to DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png|Um, how can you not see that she's wearing headphones? DJ Pon-3 bobbing her head S5E9.png|Those headphones aren't connected to anything. Where is the music she's listening to coming from? Dr. Hooves barely audible S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "and she's got to do it now!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head at Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Lead on, my friend" S5E9.png|"Lead on, my friend." Bowling ball goes back S5E9.png Thunderlane with the bowling balls S5E9.png|Thunderlane's Lane Several ponies at the bowling center S5E9.png|Pezuña, apparently, is doing a long stretch in Gelding Grotto. Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why have you brought me here?" S5E9.png|"Why have you brought me here?" Dr. Hooves notices someone S5E9.png Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png|And there's The Dude, or, uh, His Dudeness, or Duder, or El Duderino if you're not into the whole brevity thing. Tie containing bowling pin imagery S5E9.png Walter's face S5E9.png Donny's saddlebag S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "they've got style!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 leaves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves meets Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png|How much Lebowski/Doctor Who crossover fiction did they have to read to come up with this scene? Dr. Hooves pointing at Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Letrotski "His name is me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves says "Me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "What an unfortunate name" S5E9.png Letrotski "I manufacture all of my own garments" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves showing his shirt to Letrotski S5E9.png Letrotski "Sorry, man" S5E9.png Letrotski "we're just about to start the finals" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "What's this word you keep using" S5E9.png|"What's this word you keep using--" Dr. Hooves ""man"?" S5E9.png|"..."man"?" Letrotski "so if you roll with us" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looks at his shirt S5E9.png The bowling alleys S5E9.png The bowling pins S5E9.png A mathematical equation equals question mark S5E9.png|Starlight Glimmer? Dr. Hooves "but I will not bowl" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "The splits" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "the spares!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves puts his hoof on his face S5E9.png Letrotski "Just throw the ball straight!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Straight?" S5E9.png Bowling ball with arrow pointing towards the bowling pins S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Very well" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I'll try your straight technique" S5E9.png|Celebrity Bowling Team: Jeff Bridges, John Goodman, Steve Buscemi, and David Tennant. Bowling pony about to throw ball S5E9.png Bugbear attack! / Octavia complains / Getting help for decorations Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png|Just an ordinary day in Ponyville. Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png|"Do we know what they're on about?" Mane Six chatting in the background S5E9.png|We see our "Main" characters of this episode have a discussion. Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png|"The way they're huddled up like that, I'd say it's either a friendship problem or a monster attack." Octavia Melody "a monster attack?!" S5E9.png|"A monster attack?!" Octavia "Blast!" S5E9.png|"Blast!" Octavia Melody "performing at the ceremony this afternoon" S5E9.png|"I'm performing at the ceremony this afternoon..." Octavia "I still haven't sorted out what to play" S5E9.png|"...and I still haven't sorted out what to play." Octavia Melody "how am I meant to practice" S5E9.png|"How am I meant to practice with a monster invading Ponyville?" Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png|"Maybe it's just a friendship problem, and it'll all be cleared up in half an hour or so." (Or, technically, 22 minutes give or take a few ad breaks.) Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png|"I hope so." Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png|"Where's Pinkie Pie?! I need my wedding planner!" Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png|Hey! What's that? Bugbear stinger S5E9.png Bugbear appears S5E9.png|What in the name of Celestia is that?! And where did it come from?! Mane Six ready to fight S5E9.png Bugbear goes on the attack S5E9.png Mane Six dodge bugbear's stinger S5E9.png Twilight attacking with magic S5E9.png Bugbear struck by magic beam S5E9.png Rainbow Dash swoops down on bugbear S5E9.png Bugbear flies up S5E9.png Matilda watching the chaos S5E8.png|"Oh, no!" Matilda in great distress S5E9.png|"On my wedding day?!" Matilda "somepony's gotta help me!" S5E9.png|"Somepony's gotta help me!" Matilda looking around S5E9.png Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png|Oh, hey, it's Peanut Butter Pony! And oh! Apple Bloom and Twist are together again! Matilda calls on Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png|"You!" Amethyst Star "me?" S5E9.png|"Me?" Matilda asking Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png|"I'm to move an entire wedding from tomorrow to today!" Amethyst Star "nopony's asked me to organize anything" S5E9.png|"But nopony's asked me to organize anything since Twilight came to town." (Easy, Amy, she's asking you to organize a wedding, not help her move into a new apartment.) Matilda "so you'll do it?" S5E9.png|"So you'll do it?" Amethyst Star happy to help S5E9.png|"I used to be the best organizer in all of Ponyville. You bet I'll—" Matilda and Amethyst Star looking toward the fight S5E9.png Twilight and friends fighting the bugbear S5E9.png|Pinkie is being given a noogie by the Bugbear. Bugbear hits Rainbow S5E9.png Rainbow thrown onto a house S5E9.png House destroyed S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star standing together S5E9.png|"Come on! We better get to the salon before that monster flattens it!" Amethyst Star running away from the battlefield S5E9.png Mane Six fighting the bugbear S5E9.png Bugbear holding a wooden cart S5E9.png Applejack restraining the bugbear S5E9.png Derpy "what am I gonna do?" S5E9.png|"What am I gonna do?" Derpy notices Matilda S5E9.png|"Matilda!" Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png|"I feel so bad about the invitations!" Derpy still wants to help S5E9.png|"Is there anything I can do—" Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png|"FLOWERS!" Derpy eager to help out S5E9.png|"Flowers! I got it!" Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png|"You want Matilda's arrangements..." Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png|"...TODAY???" Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png|The flower ponies who overreact to everything make their triumphant return! Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png|"This is awful!" Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png|"The horror! The horror!" Derpy "So there's no way you can do it?" S5E9.png|"There's no way you can do it?" Lily "We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet" S5E9.png|"We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet!" Lily Valley "this is a disaster!" S5E9.png|"This is a disaster!" Derpy says okay S5E9.png|Oh. Well... Derpy leaves S5E9.png|...Thanks anyway. The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png|A monster with an attempt to destroy everything on its path? Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png|Eh, everypony knows it's just another usual day in Ponyville. Lily pointing at the zinnias S5E9.png|Look girls! Over there! No, There! Lily looking at a zinnia with a broken stem S5E9.png|A broken zinnia?! Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png|WHAT?! The Flower ponies faint again S5E9.png|It could be worse. Rose says "The horror, the horror!" again S5E9.png|"Oh, the horror! The horror!" Bon Bon's secret Lyra and Bon Bon decorating town hall S5E9.png|"I have to admit, When Matilda said to have this place ready by today..." Bon Bon "I was a little nervous" S5E9.png|"...I was a little nervous." Lyra "with you by my side" S5E9.png|"With you by my side..." Lyra and Bon Bon sugarlump rump S5E9.png|(Insert Nicki Minaj joke here) Lyra "I knew we'd get it done in time" S5E9.png|"...I knew we'd get it done in time." Bon Bon "nothing like a best friend" S5E9.png|"There is nothing like a best friend." Lyra and Bon Bon best of friends S5E9.png|As you can tell already, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops are the best of friends. Bon Bon hears a roar outside S5E9.png|Bon Bon hears something in the distance. Lyra "some monster attacking Ponyville or something" S5E9.png|There's a monster attacking Ponyville. Bon Bon "what is it this time?" S5E9.png|"What is it this time?" Bon Bon "a creature from the Everfree Forest?" S5E9.png|"A creature from the Everfree Forest?" Lyra "I think it's some sort of bugbear" S5E9.png|I think it's a bug bear or something. Lyra laughing and Bon Bon surprised S5E9.png|That sounds familiar. Bon Bon "did you say bugbear?" S5E9.png|"Did you say bug bear?" Bon Bon hiding by the curtains S5E9.png|"IT FOUND ME!!!" Lyra "what are you talking about, Bon Bon?" S5E9.png|What are you talking about, Bon Bon? Bon Bon "my name isn't Bon Bon" S5E9.png|My name isn't Bon Bon... Special Agent Sweetie Drops introduces herself S5E9.png|...It's Special Agent Sweetie Drops. Sweetie Drops spying on the battle outside S5E9.png|"Secrets/Secrets/What if someone knew/My secrets?" Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra "what are you talking about?" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops holding up a disguise case S5E9.png Bon Bon's Box From Organization S5E9.png Sweetie Drops opening the case S5E9.png Agent Sweetie Drops' spy kit S5E9.png|"This record will self-destruct in five seconds." Lyra in disbelief S5E9.png Sweetie Drops explaining S5E9.png Lyra "...what?" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was me who captured the bugbear" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "never thought it'd be able to track me" S5E9.png|Never thought it would track me down. Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png|But now, IT HAS. Lyra "our whole friendship was based on a lie?!" S5E9.png|Are you saying our friendship was a LIE?! Sweetie Drops "I couldn't tell you" S5E9.png|Lyra and The Liar. Lyra hurt by Sweetie Drops' deception S5E9.png|B-But the lunches, the long talks... Lyra "none of that was real?" S5E9.png|The benches we sat on...none of that was real? Lyra crying S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was all real" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops "you're my very best friend" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hear the bugbear S5E9.png Sweetie Drops opening a window S5E9.png Sweetie Drops with a grappling hook S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "got to go find a crowd to blend into" S5E9.png|Better get out of here before the cops find me. Sweetie Drops puts on sunglasses S5E9.png|I'm out! Sweetie Drops rappels out the window S5E9.png|She's a not-so-aquatic four-hooved equine of action! Lyra "we're going to talk about this later!" S5E9.png|Don't think this is over! Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Bowling / Matilda meets Steven Magnet Seven-ten split S5E9.png Jeff Letrotski "harshest of the harsh" S5E9.png Letrotski "if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tiptoeing forward S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy "finally figured out how I can help" S5E9.png Derpy mentions Dr. Hooves' flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy excitedly tapping her hooves together S5E9.png Derpy "I'll use them for the wedding!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shaking his head again S5E9.png Dr. Hooves calling out to Derpy S5E9.png Lebowski ponies looking at Dr. Hooves' ball S5E9.png Dr. Hooves' ball taps one of the bowling pin S5E9.png Lebowski ponies staring at the pins S5E9.png Only one bowling pin falls over S5E9.png Walter stands up in anger S5E9.png|Am I the only one around here ... who thinks we needed an experienced bowler? Dr. Hooves tells Derpy to wait S5E9.png|"WAIT!" Dr. Hooves "the flameless fireworks are extremely volatile!" S5E9.png|"The flameless fireworks are extremely volatile!" Dr. Hooves "they could go off at any moment!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves notices the bugbear S5E9.png|"My word, is that a bugbear?" Twilight zapping the bugbear S5E9.png Rainbow Dash punching the bugbear S5E9.png|She's "kicking" his butt. Fluttershy and Applejack follow the bugbear S5E9.png Ponyville Day Spa exterior S5E9.png Matilda "I hope Cranky remembers" S5E9.png Matilda in a great panic S5E9.png Matilda "I'll never get my mane done in time!" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom tells Matilda to relax S5E9.png|"You must relax, my dear." Lotus Blossom "we can handle anything!" S5E9.png|"We can handle anything." Lotus Blossom "once did a pony's hair during the ceremony" S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom look at Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet soaking in a large tub S5E9.png|"Oh, it's true! It's true!" Stephen Magnet "I've just got to say" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet offers a hand to Matilda S5E9.png Matilda shaking Stephen Magnet's hand S5E9.png Stephen Magnet introduces himself S5E9.png Stephen Magnet is "Cranky's best beast!" S5E9.png Matilda "you're Stephen Magnet?" S5E9.png|"You're Stephen Magnet?" Stephen Magnet "what'd you expect, a bugbear?" S5E9.png|"Well, what'd you expect, a bugbear?" Stephen Magnet "I've known Cranky forev-er!" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "surely he must have told you about the time" S5E9.png Matilda still incredulous S5E9.png Stephen Magnet talking with Matilda S5E9.png Stephen Magnet winks at Matilda S5E9.png Matilda "I assumed you were a pony" S5E9.png Matilda "no idea you had such adventures together" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet laughing in Matilda's face S5E9.png|"OH, HONEY!" Stephen Magnet "you don't know the half of it!" S5E9.png|"You don't know the half of it!" Stephen Magnet "in all that we've been through together" S5E9.png|"In all that we've been through together, the only thing he ever cared about..." Stephen Magnet tapping Matilda's nose S5E9.png|"...was finding you." D'awww! Matilda wiping her tears away S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "that and a baldness cure" S5E9.png|"Well, that and a baldness cure!" Matilda talking about Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Matilda "all the stress I've put myself through" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom combing Matilda's mane S5E9.png Matilda with a new mane style S5E9.png Matilda "the wedding isn't the important thing" S5E9.png|"The wedding isn't the important thing – the marriage is." Matilda and Lotus Blossom hear Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet laughing heartily S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "I have got a bridge to sell you!" S5E9.png Matilda getting nervous again S5E9.png Matilda super nervous close-up S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "the wedding is everything" S5E9.png|"The wedding is EVERYTHING!" Yeah...That's not helping, Steve Matilda freaking out S5E9.png|You're a horrible sea serpent, Steven! Music practice DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody's house S5E9.png|Not even the fandom could have come up with this crazy domicile. DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png Octavia Melody practicing the cello S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png Octavia Melody "all these wedding songs are so" S5E9.png|"Ugh, all these wedding songs are so..." Octavia Melody "so... standard" S5E9.png|"...standard." DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png|"I want Matilda and Cranky's wedding to be special." DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png|Special? Leave that to me, Octy. DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a record S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png Octavia Melody biting her lower lip S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing S5E9.png|Frederick Horseshoepin would not approve this cacophony. DJ Pon-3 at her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing down an effects pedal S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing again S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gauging Octavia's reaction S5E9.png|Vinyl's use of the pedals and no hint of a beat? Octavia "I'm not sure that's appropriate" S5E9.png|"Thanks, but I'm not sure that's appropriate for a wedding, is it?" Octavia goes back to practicing S5E9.png|New song. DJ Pon-3 in deep thought S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing a bass pedal S5E9.png|Less pedal effects and lock in with the beat! Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png|"Ooh!" Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png|You go, Mendelssohn! Octavia Melody "that's more like it!" S5E9.png|"That's more like it!" DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking slyly at Octavia S5E9.png Octavia looking slyly at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png|For those about to rock (and tie the knot)... DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png|If M.A. Larson... Octavia Melody playing cello seriously S5E9.png|...isn't a student of J.J. Abrams... DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony with Octavia S5E9.png|...he's sending the message... Octavia smiling at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png|...that if you play an instrument well enough, you start to shine. DJ Pon-3 smiling at Octavia S5E9.png|LENS FLARES!! Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png|Lens flares everywhere the eye can see!! DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png|Are you thinking the same thing I am? DJ Pon-3 brings out the jumbo speaker S5E9.png|Drop the epic bass cannons! DJ Pon-3's oscillating equalizer S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pointing at Octavia Melody S5E9.png|Let's get the performance started! Octavia playing cello more energetically S5E9.png Overhead shot of DJ Pon-3's turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's pulsating speakers S5E9.png|wub wub wub!! Octavia playing cello wildly S5E9.png Octavia Melody spinning her cello S5E9.png|I didn't know it was etiquette to bob your head and spin a cello. DJ Pon-3 raising a vinyl record S5E9.png Octavia Melody's bow tie snaps S5E9.png|The music is so intense... it snapped her collar... DJ Pon-3 spinning records on her hooves S5E9.png| DJ Pon-3 the master of Dubstep commands you! Octavia Melody's cello bow snaps S5E9.png|...And her bow... DJ Pon-3 standing on her turntable S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello upside-down S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spins on turntable on her head S5E9.png|The perfect DJ has to rock with every possible limb. Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png|Uh, Octavia, are you experiencing an adrenaline rush? Don't wreck it! Actually they both look a little wicked right here! DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png|Wait! We need these! Octavia "I'm going to be late for the wedding!" S5E9.png|"STOP! I'm going to be late for the wedding!" Heading to the wedding ceremony DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png|Looks like both versions of Vinyl have a liking for sick rides. Octavia and DJ Pon-3 "jump the shark" S5E9.png|Never thought we'd see the day where My Little Pony would literally jump the shark. Speakers pulsing with sound S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png|Just a normal day in Ponyville. Mane Six fight the bugbear at Carousel Boutique S5E9.png|'Rarity:' Not again. Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png|'Sarge:' Wow, knocked the black right off ya. DJ Pon-3 sees something approaching S5E9.png|We're heading for that random house. DJ Pon-3 about to crash into a house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 signalling to Octavia Melody S5E9.png|Quick! Make a steering point! Octavia holding out her cello bow S5E9.png|I got yer back, jack! DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making a hard left S5E9.png|Sweet use of the bow, Octavia. DJ Pon-3 hanging onto her turntable S5E9.png|LLLLLEEEEEAAAAANNNNN!!!!! Button Mash playing an arcade game S5E9.png|Oh, look! It's the rejected suitors! DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png|Is Button playing a game called "Saltlick?" Button Mash, Hughbert Jellius, and Dance Fever in shock S5E9.png|AAAH! THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN! Button, Hughbert Jellius, and Dance Fever flying upward S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png|All aboard the DJ express! Octavia Melody sees something approaching S5E9.png|We're gonna crash! Crafty Crate and Sunshower Raindrops carrying a sofa S5E9.png Davenport, Crafty Crate, and Raindrops in shock S5E9.png|Coming through! DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png|Now with a top view seat! DJ Pon-3 sees something else approaching S5E9.png|Look out ahead! Minuette, Ace, and Truffle flying upward S5E9.png|The bowling is the third official theme of this episode now. Berryshine, Filthy Rich, and Pipsqueak flying upward S5E9.png|Berryshine doesn't seem to mind holding her liquor. Hayseed Turnip Truck flying upward S5E9.png Thunderlane flying upward S5E9.png Royal Pin flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png|Seriously though, how many ponies can fit on that thing? Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png|Cranky! Don't look to your right! It's bad luck if you see the bride here! DJ Pon-3 motions for Cranky to get out of the way S5E9.png|GET OUT OF THE WAY, GRANDPA! Cranky Doodle Donkey in shock S5E9.png|Uh-oh... DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds past Cranky S5E9.png|That was close! But wait! MY WIG!!! DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png|Milking the landing! Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png|Run away! Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png|Oh, so that's where Twilight threw that! Twilight scepter flipping through the air S5E9.png|Oh look! It's the Twilicane!! DJ Pon-3 and others in deep shock S5E9.png|This.. Minuette, Thunderlane, and Pipsqueak in shock S5E9.png|..Won't.. Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png|..End.. Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png|Berryshine doesn't care. Truffle in shock S5E9.png|..Well! Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|The people at DHX make a split second appearance as horses. Now THAT'S mind blowing! Mobile DJ station speeds over Twilicane S5E9.png|We crashed! Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png|Ponies in the air in the land of hypocrisy! Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png|''"What is life?"'' Gummy in Sugarcube Corner window S5E9.png|"Is it nothing more than the endless search for a cutie mark? And what is a cutie mark but a constant reminder that we're all only one bugbear attack away from oblivion?" Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png|''"And what of the poor gator? Flank forever blank, destined to an existential swim down the river of life to... an unknowable destiny?"'' Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png|(sluuuuurrrrrp) Ponies flying into town hall S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png|Guests - check! DJ Pon-3 and Octavia arrive at the wedding S5E9.png|Musical accompaniment - check! The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png|Kids in safe - check! Donkey figurines on top of wedding cake S5E9.png|And the big wedding cake - check! Octavia Melody "something like that might work" S5E9.png|"Something like that might work." DJ Pon-3 straightening her sunglasses S5E9.png|Agree. The wedding guests arrive Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Celestia "what do you mean you left it on the counter?!" S5E9.png|Even Celestia and Luna have sibling fights. Luna "I thought you were bringing it!" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna arguing S5E9.png Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png|Set a good example, princesses, set a good example. Luna "I handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor" S5E9.png Luna "you were supposed to do this one" S5E9.png Celestia "can't just come to this wedding empty-hoofed" S5E9.png Princess Cadance comforting Shining Armor S5E9.png Princess Cadance "he always cries at weddings" S5E9.png|"He always cries at weddings." (I don't remember him crying at his own wedding.) Shining Armor bawling like a baby S5E9.png|I don't think you can say that that's "liquid pride". Princess Cadance "it's not until the wedding starts" S5E9.png Derpy looking at arrangement of flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy giggling S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "our friends have done it" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "they've defeated the bugbear!" S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Sweetie Drops greeting Lyra S5E9.png|Now we know Lyra does like to sit like a human! Lyra gives Sweetie Drops a cold hello S5E9.png|"Hello." Sweetie Drops whispering to Lyra S5E9.png|"You didn't happen to mention our earlier conversation about my... secret identity... to anypony, did you?" Lyra "No, I did not" S5E9.png|No. But I have secrets, too. Lyra "you're not the only one with a secret" S5E9.png|"And you're not the only one with a secret, y'know." Lyra "you know those expensive imported oats" S5E9.png|"You know those expensive imported oats you were saving for a special occasion?" Lyra "I cooked them up and ate them!" S5E9.png|"I cooked them up and ate them!" Lyra pressing her muzzle against Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again S5E9.png Lyra "it's sort of thrilling" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png|What's a bucket of oats and a secret life between best friends? Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png Celestia and Luna bitter with each other S5E9.png Celestia "next time you can just bring your own gift" S5E9.png|"Next time, you can just bring your own gift, and I'll bring mine." Princess Luna "fine" S5E9.png|"Fine." Derpy looking outside town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves galloping to town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves wearing a long scarf S5E9.png|Fun fact: In Doctor Who, the length of that scarf was the result of a miscommunication. Derpy puts a hoof around Dr. Hooves S5E9.png|"Like a million bits!" Dr. Hooves looking at imaginary watch S5E9.png|"Look at the time! We'd better get inside." Dr. Hooves "Allons-y!" S5E9.png|"Allons-y!" Dr. Hooves entering town hall S5E9.png Cranky Doodle complaining about his hair S5E9.png Cranky "the love of my life deserves better than this!" S5E9.png Steven Magnet offers to help S5E9.png Steven Magnet curling his mustache S5E9.png Steven Magnet snipping his mustache S5E9.png|Well, well, well. Looks like Rarity taught him a little something about generosity. Cranky wearing Steven's mustache as a toupee S5E9.png Steven Magnet combing Cranky's hair S5E9.png Steven Magnet spraying Cranky's hair S5E9.png Cranky Doodle thanking Steven Magnet S5E9.png Steven Magnet hugging Cranky Doodle S5E9.png|"Oh, no problem." Steven Magnet nudging Cranky toward the altar S5E9.png|"Now you get in there and marry that donkey!" Steven Magnet with wide eyes S5E9.png|It's like Season 1 all over again. Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Mane Six galloping toward town hall S5E9.png|Almost there... Derpy shutting town hall's doors S5E9.png|DENIED. Derpy "all set, Mayor!" S5E9.png|"All set, Mayor!" A Ponyville Wedding Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Mayor Mare teasing Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Cranky Doodle grumbling nervously S5E9.png|Mayor, why are you ADDING to Cranky's anxiety? Mayor Mare "I also see so many ponies from all trots of life" S5E9.png Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png|Aw, Shining Armor's such a sweetheart! ^_^ Mayor Mare "Cranky searched all across this great land" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png|Royal tensity while Spike, Mr. Cake and Pound watch the impending 'kiss' Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png|Aw, sibling reconciliation at its finest! ^_^ Mayor Mare "it's remarkable to me" S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda at the altar S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png Foals scared of something S5E9.png|Is it a monster? An alien? A maniac? Changeling at the Ponyville wedding S5E9.png|A changeling. Where did it come from? It's been 2 1/2 seasons ago since we last saw them. Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Cranky looking at Matilda lovingly S5E9.png Matilda looking at Cranky lovingly S5E9.png Steven Magnet crying hysterically S5E9.png Steven Magnet holding Bulk Biceps S5E9.png|It's really saying something when the most effeminate character holds the most masculine character. Mayor Mare addressing Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Cranky Doodle Donkey "you bet I do!" S5E9.png Mayor Mare addressing Matilda S5E9.png Matilda getting teary "I do!" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "I now pronounce you jack and jenny!" S5E9.png|"I pronounce you... jack and jenny!" Matilda and Cranky Doodle Donkey kiss S5E9.png|They kiss! Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png|And the crowd goes wild! Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png| Spike and Luna approve (: Matilda and Cranky Doodle kissing S5E9.png Flameless fireworks about to go off S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks exploding S5E9.png|Speaking of wild... IGNITION! Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png|Guess they're Changeling artifacts. Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png|"They need love to ignite!" Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png|The Doctor and Rose together again! Cranky Doodle and Matilda happy S5E9.png Ponyville town hall lighting up S5E9.png Mane Six watching through the window S5E9.png Mane Six watch through the window S5E9.png|Well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade! Twilight Sparkle "you know something, girls?" S5E9.png|"You know something, girls?" Twilight's friends looking at her S5E9.png Twilight "so lucky to live in this town" S5E9.png|"We are so lucky to live in this town!" Twilight surrounded by her friends S5E9.png Twilight Sparkle "I love you all!" S5E9.png|"I love you all!" Twilight hugging her friends tightly S5E9.png|Toy Story 3 much? Mane Six hugging outside town hall S5E9.png|"That's where the bugbear bit me!" Final distance shot of Ponyville S5E9.png| Well, that certainly was a Slice of Life in Ponyville. Animatic EW animatic - Cranky and Matilda's wedding.png|This shot appears for no more than two frames in the teaser EW animatic - Crowd of background ponies.png Promotional Hasbro 2015 Investor Update at Toy Fair - Season 5 100th episode.jpg Episode 100 silhouetted cast MLP Facebook.png|From Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page. Episode 100 cast revealed MLP Facebook.jpg|From Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page (Silhouettes revealed) You Make My Heart Gallop.png|Clockwise from bottom: A Friend in Deed; A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2; Slice of Life pl:Ach, życie.../Galeria Category:Season 5 episode galleries